There's a Difference
by MissFennoSwede
Summary: Lau x Reader. Reader feels that Lau and Ran Mao are too close...


**There's a Difference [Lau x Reader]**

"Lau, we need to talk." you spoke as you entered the smoke filled room.

"Ah... I have been waiting for this day for a while now... It can't be helped..." a voice spoke from the other side if the room. You wouldn't see the person due to all the smoke, but the Chinese accent gave away the owner.

"Yeah. It's becoming a problem for us." you agreed as you walked closer to the man till you could see him.

Lau Tao was sitting in the large chair, happily smoking. And let's not forget, with Ran Mao in his lap. The said woman stared at you, not giving away any kind of hint of how she felt about you.

"So it is time to finally talk about _that_." Lau spoke, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. "So what is it we're going to talk about?" Lau then smiled his usual carefree smile.

"Stop pretending you know stuff you don't!" you snapped before you let about a frustrated sigh. "Can we talk in private?" massaging your temples with your middle fingers, trying to ease the headache that was already on it's way.

"Of course Miss _. Ran Mao, go and... Do what ever you do on your free time."

The Chinese girl nodded as she stood up and made her way out from the room, not even paying you any attention.

"Well then Miss _, let's talk in my office." Lau stood up as well and motioned for you to follow him. With a small huff, you quickly caught up to him and followed him though the halls.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Lau asked cheerfully as he sat down on the sofa in his office. You on the other hand didn't bother to sit down. Instead you crossed your arms over your chest and glared at him.

"It's about Ran Mao, actually." you almost growled. However, Lau didn't seem that affected.

"Ran Mao? What about her? Did she sneak into your room during the night? Since that's completely normal."

"No..." you growled again, but the thought of having a creepy woman in your room during the night didn't really do anything good to you current mood. "It's about the fact that you and her are pretty _close_." Lau's eyebrows lifted slightly at the comment before he relaxed again and chuckled.

"Now, now, Miss _... Ran Mao is my sister."

"Do you touch all your siblings more inappropriate than your girlfriend?"

"Are you telling me you want me to touch you more intimate, _?" Lau almost purred your name.

"N-no, that's n-not what I-" you shuttered from embarrassment as a blush crept onto your cheeks "I j-just... I mean, what I w-was trying to say was that... You pay more attention to Ran Mao than me."

Lau's eyes opened slightly, showing those dark and intensive orbs that always made you shiver. It wasn't very often Lau showed his eyes, but when he did, he made sure to make your heart beat faster. Not even now when you were talking about something that bothered you more than anything, you couldn't help but look down at the floor.

"_, come here." Lau spoke after a short silence. You looked up, making eye contact with his still open eyes.

You swallowed the saliva that had gathered up in your mouth before you slowly walked closer to Lau. His intensive eyes watched you every move, just like that did every time the two of you were alone. You stopped right in front of him, your leg almost touching his. An arm snaked it's way around your waist and before you could react it pulled you down till you were sitting in Lau's lap, your legs on either side of him.

A blush so red that it would put madam Red in shame colored your face. You tried pulling away from embarrassment, but Lau was holding you in place.

"_." you looked up at the sound of his smooth voice and looked straight into his eyes._'Too close! Way too close! I'm going to faint!'_. Yet, even though these thought spun around your head, you couldn't look away.

"Y-yes, Lau?" you shuttered.

"How many time do I have to tell you that you're the only one for me? It seems like I repeat the same sentence over and over again, but you always doubt my words."

"W-well maybe that's because Ran Mao if always clinging on you like that!" you yelled at him. However, Lau put a finger onto your lips to silence you.

"Ran Mao and you are two completely different people. Ran Mao is my sister, and accessory that keeps my image in place and a warrior of mine. But you, you're my love," he kissed you on your left cheek "my light," a kiss on your right cheek "my warmth," a kiss on your nose "mine." a quick kiss on your lips. "And I'll be damned if others laid their eyes on you like the way they do on Ran Mao. You're mine, and mine alone. I don't want others to look at you and I do certainly not want them to touch you. There fore, I wish to keep you away from the business and keep you fully clothed. Unlike Ran Mao that doesn't mind to show off a bit to help the business."

"T-then why does she have to be so touchy?" you asked quietly, making Lau chuckle.

"As I said, I have an image to keep up."

You buried your face in the crook of his neck and clutched the fabric of his clothes in your fists.

"You can be an real asshole and a sweet heart at the same time..." you muttered, feeling quite stupid from your earlier outburst. Lau laughed at your comment as he caressed you (h/c) hair. You looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were once again closed, meaning the playful Lau was back.

"It's fun to know that you're worried. And you do look cute when your mad~" he almost sang.

"Don't push your luck, Lau."

"Hmm, but there is something you can do to make this up from me..." Lau spoke quietly.

"What?"

"Undress." you stared at him for a moment before s blush spread across your face again.

"What?! Didn't you just say you wanted to keep me fully clothed?!" Lau laughed a little before he opened his eyes again.

"But we're alone now, _love_."

**I do not own Black Butler. You belong to Lau! Please comment! **


End file.
